Lo que nos separa
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Un nuevo clan aparece, el lider de este parece estar relacionado de alguna manera con Yuki-onna trayendole muchos problemas ¿Que hara Rikuo ahora? RikuoXTsurara
1. Chapter 1

_Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro….Recuerda que caminó mucho, creyendo que llegaría a algún lugar aunque sentía miedo, angustia y tristeza hubo algo que la hizo continuar avanzando en aquel lugar tan sombrío._

_Una pequeña luz, sí, una luz que con apenas un soplido se apagaría de inmediato, la peli-negra camino apresuradamente hacia ella, cuando estuvo cerca de alcanzarla pudo ver un cerezo, uno enorme, brillante y majestuoso._

_Miro sorprendida las flores de cerezo tan preciosas, que brotaban rápidamente del árbol. Cuando logro escuchar el llanto desgarrador de un niño que se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol._

― _¿Por qué lloras? ―Preguntó el niño volviéndose a la chica de las nieves._

_La joven de blanca piel, sorprendida por el comentario del niño, tocó su rostro y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla._

―_Madre, Rikuo-sama…todos. ―Murmuró la joven dejando caer más lagrimas.― Todo, todo fue por mi culpa._

―_No es así, no es tu culpa, Yuki-Onna. ―Mencionó el chico levantándose y abrazando cariñosamente a Tsurara la cual lo recibió gustosa. _

―_Tan cálido. ―Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer._

―_Confía en mí, Yuki-Onna. ―Dijo el niño.― Ya todo está bien…_

Tsurara abrió los ojos lentamente y luego miro el futon de Kejoro, aun seguía ahí descansando.

Sé levantó, se cambio y abrió aquella puerta corrediza, y estaba nevando, faltaba poco para navidad su época del año favorita. Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de la chica.

―Buenos días, Amo ―Susurró.

―Buenos días, Tsurara… ―Dijo Rikuo sonriendo.

La Yuki-Onna se ruborizó al ver a su amo parado junto a ella, creyó que ni siquiera se había levantado, estaba realmente nerviosa y su rostro parecía un tomate.

― ¡A-amo! ―Gritó asusta la chica dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Ah, ¿te asuste? ―Preguntó preocupado.― Pensé que ya me habías visto. Lo siento

―N-no me asuste ―Respondió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos.

―Ya veo ―Dijo el castaño. _Es obvio que si se asusto_, pensó.

Más tarde los dos se sentaron frente a la habitación del Nura, prepararon algunos bocadillos.

― ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, Tsurara? ―Preguntó el castaño mientras tomaba un bocadillo.― Hoy es domingo, no hay clases.

―Ah, bueno, pues… la cocina está un poco sucia. Así que pensé en levantarme temprano para limpiarla y después seguir con las demás tareas de la casa. ―Respondió mientras tomaba su taza de té.

―Ya veo… ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? ―Preguntó el tercero.

―N-no se preocupe, Rikuo-sama ―Respondió moviendo sus manos.― Yo puedo sola no es mucho problema.

― ¿Estás segura?

― ¡Co-completamente! ―Contestó mirando firmemente a Rikuo, él la vio sorprendido y un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas.

―Po-por lo menos déjame ayudarte a prepara el desayuno. ―Comentó el castaño desviando su mirada; después la miro para esperar su respuesta y se sorprendió ante tal reacción, los ojos de Tsurara se iluminaron, una gran sonrisa se pinto en sus labios y asintió muy alegre.

Fueron hacia la cocina, era amplia aunque nada exagerada. Tsurara limpio platos, vasos y puso en orden algunas cosas mientras que Rikuo preparaba el desayuno.

―Listo ―Exclamó la oji-dorada y luego se volvió a Rikuo.― ¿Le ayudo en algo, Rikuo-sama?

―No, ya termine. ―Contestó apagando la estufa.

―Entonces iré a despertar a Kejoro y a los demás.

Fue a su habitación y abrió la puerta, Kejoro no se encontraba ahí, algo que le extraño mucho a Tsurara.

―Vaya, al fin regresaste… ―Dijo la castaña, estaba de brazos cruzados atrás de Yuki-Onna con una sonrisa burlona. ― Ya "desayunaste"

― ¿Que-que quisiste decir? ―Preguntó la oji-dorada ruborizándose.― Yo…no.

―Ya, ya, no te pongas tan nerviosa. ―Dijo.― Ya está el desayuno ¿verdad?

―S-si, por eso vine a buscarte.

―Bien, entonces vamos, el amo Rikuo debe estar esperándote.

Cuando llegaron al comedor todos los yokais ya estaban ahí, seguramente el olor de la comida que preparó mi amo los debió despertar, pensó alegremente la chica de las nieves, no puedo esperar a probarla.

Se sentaron a desayunar, en un ambiente muy ameno, después de todo, los miembros del clan Nura, al igual que las alianzas eran como una gran familia. Algo que le encantaba a Tsurara, todos eran como sus hermanos, Nurarihyon la quería aunque no se notara mucho, el era como un padre.

Una vez que estuvo charlando con el líder, el le contó algunas cosas sobre su madre, sobre como ingreso al clan, su primer día en él y la llegada de Y o-Hime a la casa. También le habló sobre cómo era con Rihan, el le tenía muchísimo cariño a Setsura y ella lo quería como si fuera su hijo… Y cuando escucho eso, una gran soledad le invadió, Tsurara apenas tiene recuerdos de ella, y los que tenia no le decían si en verdad había tratado por lo menos una vez con ella.

― ¡Yuki-Onna!, ¡Yuki-Onna! ―Llamó kurotabo, la chica reaccionó y notó que todos estaban callados y la miraban extrañados.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Tsurara? ―Preguntó el Nura preocupado.

― ¡Ah! Nada, nada, lamento molestarlos ―Contestó sonriendo.―Ya-ya he acabado, así que me retiro. ―Cogió su plato y se levantó.

― ¿Yuki-Onna? ―Susurró Kejoro.

―Yo también acabe, con su permiso, Rikuo-sama. ―Dijo Kubinashi levantándose y saliendo tras Tsurara.

― ¿Qué quieres, kubinashi? ―Preguntó ella con frialdad.

―Saber que te ocurre. ―Contestó el sin cuello tomándola del brazo. ― ¿Por qué estabas tan callada?

―Solo…estaba recordando algo…

Cuando recuerda a su madre siempre se pone melancólica, se dijo, es por eso que nadie la menciona… Pero nadie comento nada de Setsura-san, entonces… ¿Por qué?

―Tsurara… ―Llamo el castaño apareciendo de atrás de Kubinashi.

― ¿Qué necesita, amo? ―Respondió la chica volteándose con una gran sonrisa. Él la vio con firmeza y luego sonrió, cuando iba a hablar se vieron interrumpidos por Gozumaru y Karasu-Tengu.

― ¡Amo! ¡Apresúrese! ―Gritó Karasu-Tengu.

― ¡Ka-Karasu-Tengu! ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Rikuo.

― ¡Nurarihyon-sama quiere verlo de inmediato! ¡Los altos mandos acaban de llegar! ―Gritó Gozumaru. ― ¡También han llamado a Kubinashi!

Los dos corrieron hacia la sala de reuniones, Yuki-Onna iba tras ellos hasta que Gozumaru puso su mano sobre su frente deteniéndola.

― ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo! ―Gritó la oji-dorada tratando de avanzar sin mucho éxito.

―A ti no te llamaron, Yukinko. ―Contestó él cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

― ¡¿Cómo es posible! ―Replicó.― ¡A los demás también los llamaron! ¿No es así?

―Si a ellos también, pero solo mencionaron sus nombres. ― Contestó Gozumaru irritado.― ¡Incluso el supremo comandante dio indicaciones de que tu no podías venir! Así que será mejor que no te acerques a la reunión.

El yokai se fue por el mismo camino que Rikuo y el rubio, dejando a Yuki-Onna paralizada,

― ¿Por qué? ―Murmuró para sí ―Se supone que yo soy la guardiana de Rikuo-sama al igual que Ao…Entonces ¿Por qué?

Todos los altos mandos del clan Nura se encontraban reunidos, se notaban preocupados. Rikuo y Nurarihyon se encontraban, como siempre, al frente de todos esos yokais.

― ¿En verdad ese clan volvió? ―Preguntó uno de ellos.

― Si, ¿Y el supremo comandante piensa que su nieto podrá con "ella" y el joven líder del clan?―Contestó otro preocupado.

Rikuo ya estaba fastidiado, llevaban varios minutos sin decir nada solo escuchando los murmullos de los demás, y, en verdad le molestaban, siempre comentaban sobre si el podría vencer a "ella" y al "el joven amo", o también lo "inútiles" que eran sus guardaespaldas.

Hasta que por fin Hitotsume rompió con todo eso, pero aun así no dejaba de ser irritante.

― ¡Supremo comándate! ―llamó encolerizado.― ¡¿Tiene alguna explicación para este escándalo!

Nurarihyon continuó en silencio, luego dejo su pipa en el suelo y tomo un trago de sake.

―El clan de Raiden regresó, y ella ha despertado.― Explicó, los altos mandos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

―Ti- Tiene que estar bromeando ¿verdad? ―Dijo uno de ellos con un rostro lleno de miedo, de pronto todos se alborotaron, Rikuo nunca los había visto tan alarmados…Incluso Hitotsume estaba asustado. Kurotabo y los otros estaban impresionados por aquella noticia, ellos conocían bien a ese clan y a esa mujer… Así que para ellos era obvio que el pánico haya reinado en la sala.

―Estén atentos…Sobre todo tú, Rikuo. ―Advirtió Nurarihyon.

Rikuo no comprendía nada de aquella conversación, intentaba hablarle a su abuelo pero todos los yokais se acumulaban cerca de él. Estaban verdaderamente alterados, era imposible acercarse al supremo.

― ¡No voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento en mi clan! ―Gritó golpeado con su puño el suelo y haciendo un hoyo en él, lo miraron asustados y luego volvieron a sus lugares.

―A-abuelo…―Murmuró el castaño, el anciano lo miro desafiante.

―Rikuo, debes estar muy atento. Este será uno de los más grandes retos antes de la guerra contra Seimei. ― Advirtió.― No me decepciones.

― ¿Qué-qué es lo que está pasando, abuelo?

―El clan "Sunōfurēku" o Sawamura… Antes era el clan más poderoso de Japón…―Hizo una pausa para servirse más sake.― Así que decidimos enfrentarnos contra ellos intentando quitarles ese puesto… Luchamos contra ellos 3 días y 3 noches sin descanso, hasta que por fin… yo y Raiden fuimos los últimos en pie, los otros estaban completamente agotados… Pero entonces Raiden propuso algo.

Todos parecían niños escuchando la historia del supremo, estaban muy callados no dejaban que ninguna de las palabras de esa historia se les fuese. Esperaron a que Nurarihyon terminara de beber.

―Una alianza entre nosotros y su clan, dijo que así gobernaríamos a los demás yokais de Japón… ―Continuó.― Y fue así como formamos una alianza de 100 años… Hasta que ella murió…

― ¿Ella? ―Preguntó el castaño.

―La esposa de Raiden…―Contestó con algo de tristeza.―Y con su muerte nuestra alianza se rompió.

― ¿Pero…porqué? ―Pregunto Rikuo acercándose más a su abuelo.

―Se deprimió demasiado, no habla con nadie que no sea su nieto, actual líder de su clan, tiene tu misma edad, Rikuo…―Tomó un poco de sake.― Es un chico muy inteligente, calculador y sin dudarlo fuerte, apenas lleva unos cuantos meses al mando, pero ya ha conseguido alianzas con muchos clanes del país…E incluso de otros países..

― ¡¿Otros países! ―Exclamó el tercero completamente impresionado, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera más clanes en otros lugares. El creía que solo había yokais en Japón, pero ahora que lo pensaba. En sus clases de historia le hablaban sobre dioses y seres mitológicos así como los ciclopes, pegasos, etc.

―Sí, China, Corea, Taiwán y Grecia. En el mundo humano el clan tiene una de las empresas más importantes del país, la cual sostiene la economía de Japón ―Contestó Hitotsume algo nervioso.

―Increíble… ―Susurró el castaño.― ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con esta reunión tan urgente?

―Eso lo sabrás muy pronto…Rikuo ―Contestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Los altos mandos lo siguieron.A hitotsume le hubiera gustado seguirle discutiendo a Nurarihyon, pero era obvio que nadie estaba de humor para eso y tampoco querían recibir un castigo de parte del supremo.

Rikuo salió al igual que ellos, Kubinashi y los demás estaban consternados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se levantaron y siguieron al tercero.

Por alguna razón estaban rondando por toda la casa junto con él; parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien, de pronto se detuvo.

― ¿Y Tsurara? ―Les preguntó mientras miraba por todos lados.

― N-no sabemos… Después de todo ella no estuvo en la reunión. ―Contestó Kurotabo. Rikuo los miro sorprendido, no podía creer que su guardiana…Su mano derecha no estuviera en aquella reunión… Se quedo callado por unos momentos.

C-Creo que ya es hora de irnos… ―Dijo Kejoro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras iba empujando a los otros.

Sabía que irse de la casa sin decir nada no fue muy buena idea pero no podía estar ahí, a cada momento varios yokais estaban vigilando que no se acercara a la reunión; algo realmente estresante era que Gozumaru y Mezomaru también la seguían a todas partes… ¡a todas! Hasta que se le dio la oportunidad de ir al "baño", fue cuando se escapó por la ventana pero no recordó que debajo de esta habían rosales con grandes espinas…Cayó sobre ellos.

Al principio no sabía a dónde ir… No sabía si regresar a la casa principal y seguir siendo acosada por ellos, o buscar algo para comer, pero luego pensó en un lugar, su parte favorita de la ciudad… La escuela.

Bueno, la verdad es un lugar que la mayoría de las personas odia, pero ella no iba a la escuela precisamente, si no que iba a la parte de atrás del edificio del colegio.

Un lugar que ya llevaba unos 4 años sin mantenimiento, pero ella se las arreglo para cuidar un poco el lugar sin que su amo y los demás se dieran cuenta. Cuando terminara de arreglar todo quería darle una gran sorpresa a su joven amo y a los de la brigada de Kiyo Cross.

Se dirigió ahí no sin antes comprar takoyaki, cuando llego el lugar ya estaba más descuidado de lo que recuerda, claro, ya tenía casi 2 meses sin ir era obvio que estuviera así de descuidado, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de arreglar todo eso, así que prefirió sentarse un momento y esperar a que la encontraran con ayuda de karasu-tengu, _de seguro ya me están buscando_, pensó mientras mordía su takoyaki.

El viento estaba frio, eran como las 11 de la mañana pero de un momento a otro el cielo se nubló por completo, era un clima muy extraño y triste.

―Madre… ―Susurró mientras sujetaba un collar que tenía bajo su bufanda.

Y de pronto su vista se nubló haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente…

Rikuo ordenó a Karasu-Tengu buscar a la peli-negra en compañía de Gozumaru y Mezumaru. La buscaron por toda la ciudad pero nada, hasta que Karasu-Tengu pensó en ir al colegio de su amo, buscaron en los salones, en la dirección y en la enfermería, ningún rastro de Tsurara. Hasta qué al fin Karasu logro verla en el suelo, encima de un pequeño charco de sangre que rápidamente se extendía.

Los tres se acercaron rápidamente preocupados por el estado de la Yuki-Onna, Gozumaru la levantó y la subió a su espalda cuidadosamente. Sus brazos estaban llenos de raspones, moretones y cortaduras al igual que sus piernas y su rostro.

― ¡Yukinko! ―Gritó Gozumaru intentando despertarla pero ella no reaccionaba.

― ¡Tenemos que llevarla de inmediato a la casa! ―Exclamó Karasu-Tengu

Al llegar a la casa principal fue rápidamente llevada a su habitación y ahí Zen y Kejoro la atendieron, nadie quería llamar a Rikuo, estaba algo irritado y tenían miedo de ir con él hasta qué, por fin, y por pura casualidad, el llegó. Había toda una revuelta de yokais afuera de la habitación de la oji-dorada esperando noticias de que se encontrara bien.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Karasu-tengu? ¿No se supone que te mande a buscar a Tsurara? ―Preguntó algo enojado el castaño. No hubo respuesta de parte del ave… Cosa que molesto mucho más a Nura.― ¿Karasu? ―Dijo con un tono más autoritario.

―La encontramos, amo…pero ―Contestó Karasu desviando su vista nervioso.― Al parecer fue atacada…

Tan solo con escuchar eso, Rikuo abrió rápidamente la puerta corrediza que estaba detrás de Karasu, y ahí estaba su guardiana junto con Zen y la castaña quienes le vendaban los brazos.

Se acerco rápidamente a un lado del futón de la oji-dorada y tomo su mano.

― ¿C-como ocurrió esto? ―Preguntó.― ¿Cómo? ―Repitió apretando la mano de ella.

― Aún no lo saben, Rikuo. ―Contestó Zen mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.― Sus heridas en su cara no eran muy graves a comparación de las que tenía en sus piernas, brazos y en su pecho…

― Sus piernas tenían golpes fuertes y cortaduras profundas…como si con un hilo realmente filoso hubiera pasado sobre ellas. ― Continuó Kejoro. ― Sus brazos tenían lo mismo, pero su pecho… ―Se encogió de hombros.― Eran unas heridas mucho más graves… Así que tardaran varios días en sanar.

― ¡Karasu-Tengu! ―Llamó Rikuo frenético.

― ¡S-si! ―Respondió nerviosamente.

― ¡Quiero que busques por toda la ciudad! ¡Por todos sus rincones! ¡Encuentra a los culpables de esto inmediatamente! ―Gritó furiosamente el castaño, Karasu rápidamente salió volando de la habitación… Nunca habían visto al sandaime del clan Nura tan aturdido.

De improviso sintió que las manos de su guardiana se movían pesadamente; se volteo de inmediato para verla, ella perezosamente abría sus ojos.

― ¿Ri-Rikuo-sama? ―Susurró la peli-negra abriendo totalmente sus ojos, intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, un dolor terrible pasó por su pecho haciendo que ahogará un gritó.

Rikuo puso su mano sobre su frente cuidadosamente, pudo sentir que estaba un poco tibia… Pero la mujer de la nieve ¿tibia? Era imposible… Ella siempre estaba fría como el hielo.

―Tsurara. ―Llamó seriamente. ― ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ―Preguntó mientras iba subiendo la manga del kimono de su guardiana que lo miraba aún somnolienta, y al ver sus heridas en brazos se sobresalto. Con esa reacción era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasó...

― ¿Q-que es esto? ―Susurró asustada Oikawa mientras que con sus dedos tocaba delicadamente una de las heridas de su brazo izquierdo, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su collar; apresuradamente llevo su mano a su cuello y notó que no estaba.

Con su mirada comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente por toda la habitación… No estaba ahí… De seguro lo deje caer en la escuela, se dijo alarmada.

― Entonces no sabes que paso… ―Murmuró Rikuo agachando la mirada, ella negó con la cabeza.

―Solo… solo recuerdo que estaba en la casa… pero hui porque Gozumaru y Mezomaru me estaba acosando. ―Comentó con cierto enojo, al escuchar eso a Rikuo un aura tenebrosa le rodeo y, Gozumaru que se encontraba en la puerta… decidió huir.― Fui a la parte de atrás de la escuela… cuando comencé a marearme y después de eso ya no recuerdo nada más.

―Dime una cosa, Tsurara… ―Pidió el Nura viéndola firmemente.― ¿Viste a alguien cerca de ahí?… Sea quien sea… humano o ayakashi… ¿viste algo? ―La chica lo negó, el tercero dio un suspiro.― Ya veo… ―Dijo levantándose.― Entonces descansa un poco más y tal vez mañana lo recuerdes. ―Salió de la habitación, Kejoro se acercó a Tsurara para continuar curándola, Zen salió atrás del tercero.

―Rikuo… ―Llamó haciendo que el castaño se detuviera.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Zen? ―Preguntó Nura dándose la vuelta.

―Esas heridas… ―Se detuvó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco y se lo mostro a Rikuo, adentro tenía un liquido verdoso.― Tenían veneno… Y uno muy fuerte.

Rikuo se altero al escuchar esto, le arrancó la botella a Zen y la miro detenidamente…

―Por suerte no llegó más allá de su piel… Por eso pudimos extraerlo con facilidad, pero si Karasu-tengu la hubiera encontrado un poco después, hubiera sido demasiado tarde… ―Explicó quitándole el frasco al castaño.― Este veneno, hace muchos años fue utilizado tanto por humanos como por yokais de gran rango, lo conseguían con una ayakashi a la que todos conocían como "La araña amarilla" a cambio de el corazón de un yokai de hielo y alguna Zashiki-Warashi… Pero no solo les daba el veneno si no que también alargaba la vida de los humanos y ayakashi 100 años más.

―Yokai de hielo… ―Repitió el castaño mirando el piso, bueno no veía eso precisamente, estaba repasando lo que Zen acababa de decirle, Zen la lanzo el frasco.

―Ten mucho cuidado con el… Es algo muy peligroso para cualquier yokai y sobre todo en los humanos. ―Advirtió mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación.

Ya eran casi las 8 de la noche… Sus heridas ya habían sanado, después de todo era una ayakashi, no una humana déás, recordó que al día siguiente tenía que acompañar a Rikuo al colegio para protegerlo. Después de lo que le pasó era obvio que tratarían de atacarlo a él, así que no podía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada,

Ya no se sentía tan mareada como antes, se levantó y salió de la habitación, tenia puesta la yukata que usaba para dormir… Afuera todo estaba muy silencioso, no había ruido alguno, la nieve caía lentamente sobre los arboles y el pasto.

Camino hasta el pasillo que daba a la cocina y que estaba cerca de la sala de reunionés donde había yokais corriendo por todos lados acomodando platos y poniendo todo en orden. Entro a la cocina, Kejoro y otros yokais estaban limpiando todo.

― ¡Ah, Yuki-Onna! ―Gritó sorprendida la castaña tirando accidentalmente un pequeño frasco de sake en la cabeza de un yokai.― ¡No deberías estar aquí, tienes que estar descansando!

―Ya no me siento mal y mis heridas ya sanaron… Además me aburría en la habitación.

―Contestó la oji-dorada mientras se servía un vaso con agua y Kejoro la miraba preocupada.― ¿Y por qué tan apurados? ―Preguntó mirando a los yokais.

―Pues… ―Murmuró Kejoro cruzando sus brazos.― Hoy vendrá un clan muy importante a hacer una alianza con nosotros…

― ¡¿Una alianza! ―Gritó sorprendida Yuki-Onna, Kejoro asintió.

―Por eso nos reunimos esta mañana…

―Ya veo…―Hizo una pausa, comenzaba a sentirse algo cansada.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó la castaña.

― Creo… que descansare un poco mas… ―Contestó la peli-negra saliendo de la cocina.

―Ah, está bien…

La chica regreso a su habitación, se sentó en el futón y se quedó pensando por unos momentos, a un lado estaba su kimono; decidió cambiarse e ir a la sala de reuniones tal vez ya todo estaba preparado, definitivamente esta vez ella tenía que estar ahí. Salió de su alcoba apresuradamente hacia la sala de reuniones, abrió la puerta de esta; solo estaban ahí Kubinashi y los otros, sentados charlando plácidamente.

― ¿Yuki-Onna, no se supone que deberías estar descansando? ―Preguntó Aotabo.

―No podía quedarme todo el día en la cama. ―Contestó la peli-negra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y luego sentándose cerca de ellos.― Y bien… ¿Cuando llegaran?

―Tal vez en unos minutos, Rikuo-sama y Nurarihyon-sama deben estarlos recibiendo en la entrada. ―Explicó Kurotabo.

Repentinamente las puertas corredizas se abrieron de par en par; Nurarihyon y Rikuo entraron primero, se sentaron al frente y enseguida un hombre de largo cabello plateado, de ojos dorados y usaba una gabardina completamente negra, entro junto con varios yokais.

Había una Zashiki Warashi de pelo corto rojizo y ojos azul zafiro, una Yuki-Onna de largo cabello negro azulado que llegaba casi hasta el piso, sus ojos eran casi iguales a los de Tsurara solo que tenían un rojo carmesí en ellos.

Las dos llevaban el mismo furisode con detalles de rosas plateadas; después entraron varios hombres que cubrían sus rostros con unas capas color vino al final entro un O-tengu.

Todos tomaron sus asientos y se quedaron varios minutos callados hasta que por fin comenzaron.

―Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Nurarihyon-sama ―Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado sonriendo, su nombre es Ganryuu.

―Lo mismo digo, Ganryuu. ―Contestó Nurarihyon.― Veo que su líder no vino.

―Ah… Hiro-kun tenía que atender unos asuntos en Shikoku, el quería dejar eso para después pero era un asunto muy urgente. ―Explico el oji-dorado.

―En verdad es un chico muy trabajador. ―Comentó el supremo sonriendo. ― Raijin debe estar muy orgulloso de él ¿no?

―Si, después de todo es hijo de Aoi… ―Hizo una pausa y tomo sake. ― Usted también debe estar orgulloso de su nieto… ―Dijo mirando a Rikuo.― Tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Hagoromo-Gitsune en Kyoto. ―Añadió sonriendo orgullosamente. ― Entreno en Toono y entablo amistad con el kaimatachi Itaku… Es admirable que haya arriesgado su vida luchando contra Tsuchigumo.

―Sí, si… ―Respondió el anciano entre risas, Rikuo se puso algo incomodo ante ese comentario.

La mirada de Ganryuu se paseo por la habitación, y, de improviso se detuvo en Tsurara, la miro boquiabierto.

― ¿Se-Setsura…? ―Murmuró el oji-dorado.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Ganryuu? ―Preguntó Nurarihyon extrañado, el otro se sobresalto un poco.

―No-no…no es nada…―Respondió nervioso.― Sera mejor que comencemos.

―Entonces, Rikuo… ―Dijo el anciano mirando a Rikuo, este asintió luego Ganryuu y el se acercaron, Nurarihyon les acerco unas copas de sake, el castaño le sirvió un poco a Ganryuu y este hizo lo mismo, bebieron rápidamente.

―Y con esto… la alianza queda en pie… ―Anunció la Zashiki Warashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece, le pertenece a el mangaka: Hiroshi Shibashii.**

Automáticamente las puertas se abrieron y varios yokais entraron con platos los cuales ubicaron frente a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí.

Por varios minutos el ambiente estuvo muy tenso, Yuki-Onna tenía la extraña sensación de que todos la observaban cuando ella estaba distraída sobre todo Ganryuu; en un momento Rikuo lo sorprendió cuando la estaba mirando mientras ella charlaba con Kejoro.

― ¿Ella es hija de Setsura-san, verdad? ―Preguntó el oji-dorado a Nurarihyon, Tsurara se puso algo nerviosa cosa que se notó inmediatamente en el ambiente, pues la temperatura bajó.

―Sí, ella es… ―Contestó el anciano.

―Es muy hermosa al igual que su madre… ―Comentó.

Rikuo miro a su guardiana con una sonrisa amable y eso hizo que se ruborizara, por el contrario la otra Yuki-Onna, Koyuki, la miro con desprecio.

― ¡Bueno! Creo que ya es hora de irnos, quizá Hiro-sama nos esté esperando ― Pronunció Ganryuu levantándose mientras los otros hacían lo mismo.

― Ya veo… ―Respondió el supremo levantándose junto con Rikuo y los guardianes de este.

De su gabardina saco una tarjetita y se la entregó a Rikuo.

―Aquí está el número y la dirección de la compañía principal Sawamura, cualquier cosa puede llamarnos y O-Tengu llegará enseguida junto con nuestros subordinados. ―Explicó Ganryuu mientras caminaban a la salida

― Ah… S-Si, muchas gracias. ―Contestó el castaño mientras los otros salían, afuera habían 3 limosinas negras que hacían una fila frente a la casa.

― Muy pronto conocerán a nuestro joven amo… ―Comentó la Zashiki-Warashi haciendo una reverencia como despedida y luego subiendo a la parte de atrás de una de las limosinas junto con el oji-dorado, Rikuo y los demás hicieron la misma reverencia. El siguiente día fue como todos los demás, fueron a clases ―tarde como siempre―, se aventaron una de las anécdotas sobre la vida de su maestro de historia y de cómo consiguió la mantequilla de su vecino y luego, por fin, llegó la hora del descanso…

Se sentaron donde siempre lo hacían ―en la azotea de la escuela― y comenzaron a charlar de varias cosas.

Maki comentó que en la siguiente hora, dos nuevos alumnos ingresarían al colegio, estaban entusiasmados por conocerlos, pero el más emocionado era Kyotsugu, creía que tal vez alguno de ellos sabría mucho de yokais. No como sus amigos actuales, que en realidad no estaban muy interesados en eso de los espíritus.

―Por cierto, esta es la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno ― Pronunció Kana mientras sacaba su almuerzo e ignoraba a Kyotsugu.― Ojalá podamos hacernos amigos de ellos antes de eso ¿verdad, Rikuo-kun?

El castaño estaba mirando el cielo absorto, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando el maestro comenzó a hablar sobre la mantequilla, así que no presto mucha atención a lo de los nuevos alumnos y tampoco a lo que dijo kana.

― ¡Rikuo-kun! ―Llamó Ienaga algo molesta. ― ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy serio desde la clase anterior…

― ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho, Kana-chan, chicos… ―Respondió volviéndose a ellos sonriendo nerviosamente.― Es solo que estoy algo cansado, ayer me fui a dormir tarde.

―Rikuo-kun no tienes remedio… ―Mencionó la castaña sonriendo.

―Por cierto… ¿Y Oikawa-san? No la he visto… ―Preguntó Shima buscándola con la mirada, cosa que le molesto un poco a Rikuo, ¿Por qué Shima siempre preguntaba por su guardiana mientras se sonrojaba? Já, Rikuo de verdad era extraño al no derse cuenta de los sentimientos de Shima.

―Tienes razón, no la he visto desde hace rato… ―Comentó Kyotsugu, de pronto Torii y Maki se echaron a reír, los demás las miraban extrañados.

― Oikawa-san esta con el capitán del club de beisbol… Ya lleva un tiempo "pretendiendo" a Oikawa, y hoy decidió hablar con ella en privado. ―Contestó Torii.

― Pero, si mal no recuerdo, es el chico que la estaba molestando. ―Objetó Kana recordando aquellos rumores sobre el pequeño incidente que ocurrido hace algunos meses; el chico la detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, llevo a algunos amigos de otros clubes y en vez de confesarse de una buena manera, trató de golpearla cuando Yuki-Onna lo rechazo, el chico era un verdadero patán.

―La llamó en privado por que quería disculparse con ella y confesarle sus sentimientos de una manera amable…Eso fue lo que dijo. ―Añadió Makii.

―Ya-ya veo… Aun así me preocupa… ―Pronunció Kana y luego se volvió a Rikuo.― ¿Verdad, Riku-? ―Hizo una pausa, el ya no estaba.― ¿Y Rikuo-kun? ¿No estaba aquí hace unos minutos?

La puerta que daba a la azotea se abrió, Yura entraba con su bento en manos y tenía una expresión de extrañeza mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

― ¡Ah! ¡Keikain-Kun! ―Exclamó Kyotsugu emocionado.― ¡Qué bien que llegaste! Ah, por cierto ¿No has visto a Nura-kun?

―Sí, lo acabo de ver corriendo muy alterado, parecía que buscaba a alguien. ―Respondió la onmyouji sentándose cerca de Kana. Esta se sobresalto al igual que Shima; Maki y Tori los miraron extrañados. Esa reacción ya se estaba volviendo muy común en ellos desde que Tsurara está cerca.

― ¡Ah! ¿No es lindo el amor Yuuna-chan? ―Dijo emocionada Mika mientras juntaba sus manos y un ambiente lleno de corazoncitos y brillitos le rodeaba, Yuuna la miraba con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

―Pues… C-Creo que si ―Respondió la otra.

―Nuestra Oikawa-chan ya se está volviendo una "señorita"…

― Mika, Todavía no sabemos que responderá Tsurara-chan…―Comentó la otra suspirando.

― ¡¿Ehh! Pero, pero, tal vez le diga que si… ―Dijo la castaña gimoteando.

―Sí, pero solo "tal vez", además, ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que si después de lo que le hizo? ―Comentó poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.― ¡Tiene que ser broma, Mika! Oh, y por favor…No quiero que estés irritando a Tsurara-chan ¿entendiste?

―Si… ―Respondió Mika cabizbaja, Yuuna notó que ahí estaban los otros observándolas.― ¡Ah! Tori, Maki, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

―Cierto, cierto ― Dijo Maki sonriendo.― Creo que no te he presentado a los chicos… Yuuna, Mika ellos son nuestros amigos.

―Mucho gusto. ―Mika les sonrió pero algo le llamó la atención, Kana estaba mirando a otro lado con tristeza.― E-este… ¿I-Ienaga-san? ¿Se siente bien? ―Preguntó la castaña preocupada, la chica se sobresalto un poco.

―Ah, s-si… lo siento―Respondió sonriendo y luego agachando un poco la cabeza, los chicos la miraron extrañados pero Maki rápidamente cambio de tema.

―Con que ustedes también escucharon lo de Oikawa-san… ―Comentó la rubia.― Tiene mucha suerte ¿no es así? Ser la favorita de alguien como él. Es increíble.

―Sí, pero aun así no deja de ser un pervertido… ―Dijo Yura sin mucho interés.

Nura corrió buscando en cada rincón de la escuela a Tsurara, estaba muy alterado. Estaba a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda hasta que, recordó la parte de atrás de la escuela, ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir? Ese lugar era donde los alumnos siempre hacían confesiones y esas cosas.

No tardó en llegar al lugar, e instantáneamente, pudo ver a su guardiana frente al chico. Ella se notaba algo enojada y un poco sonrojada.

―Lo siento… ―Contestó Yuki-Onna el chico agacho la cabeza ocultando su mirada entre su cabello rubio, Rikuo se escondió atrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, Tsurara comenzó caminar hacia otro lado cuando, de improviso, el chico la jalo del brazo hacia él, abrazándola por la espalda.

―Por favor, Oikawa-san… ―Le murmuró al oído.―Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. ―Sí, el desamor era el trago más amargo de la vida, y más si una belleza como Oikawa Tsurara te rechazaba.

― No puedo corresponderte… ―Contestó la chica soltándose.― En verdad, lo siento… Akira-san… ― Le sonrió amablemente.

El chico se quedo boquiabierto, nunca lo habían rechazado…Bueno, sí…pero dolió más este vez. El sabía que definitivamente eso no se iba a quedar así.

La peli-negra continúo su camino con paso apresurado… Rikuo suspiro, era un alivio que no hubiera ocurrido nada grave luego se retiro discretamente.

La campana que anunciaba fin del descanso había sonado, todos regresaron a sus respectivas clases. La maestra parecía algo apresurada, a cada momento miraba su reloj y luego la puerta.

― ¡Por dios! ¡Como tardan! ―Gritó, mientras abría la puerta y miraba de un lado a otro el pasillo. Cuando miraba a la izquierda, sorpresivamente un chico un poco más alto que Rikuo se paro frente a ella, tenía el cabello color negro y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, venía muy bien vestido.

Detrás de él, una chica de largo cabello rubio ondulado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos eran enormes y de color verde, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas tenían un color rosado.

―En verdad sentimos llegar tan tarde… ―Se disculpó el chico haciendo una reverencia junto con la joven, la maestra rápidamente se sonrojo y un escenario lleno de brillitos le rodeo, y sus ojos resplandecieron.

―No, no se preocupen por eso… ―Dijo nerviosa.― Pasen, pasen… ―Pronunció mientras les hacia una ademán para que ingresaran.

―Chicos, ellos son los nuevos estudiantes de los que tanto hablaban…

―Comentó la profesora sonriendo. Después tomo una hoja y leyó con detenimiento.― Sawamura Hiro-kun y Kujo Sakurako…

Los dos hicieron una reverencia.

―Sawamura-kun hay un lugar detrás de Rikuo-kun, puedes sentarte ahí…―Mencionó la maestra, el peli-negro ignoro a la profesora y comenzó a pasear la mirada por todo el salón.― ¿Sawamura-kun, pasa algo?

―Ah, lo siento… Pero ¿De casualidad Tsurara Oikawa está en esta clase?―Preguntó confundido.

Nura se sobresalto por aquella pregunta… ¿¡Aquel chico estaba buscando a Tsurara! De improviso Rikuo se levantó de golpe de su lugar atrayendo la atención de todos sobre todo de Kana y de Hiro.

― ¿Rikuo-kun? ―Exclamó la maestra sorprendida. ― ¿Te ocurre algo?

― ¡N-No es nada…! ¡Lo siento! ―Contestó volviéndose a sentar algo apenado, el peli-negro camino fue a su respectivo lugar.

―Y tú, Sakurako-san… ―Hizo una pausa y comenzó a buscar un lugar vacio.― ¡Ah! Hay un asiento libre al lado de Keikain-san.

La rubia hizo lo mismo que Hiro pero antes de llegar a su respectivo asiento, se detuvo frente a Yura mirándola de una manera fría, esta hizo lo mismo pero hubo algo que hizo que se estremeciera… Pudo sentir una energía yokai muy fuerte; después la rubia terminó ignorándola.

La clase de la profesora termino y también el día en la escuela… Tsurara como siempre fue a buscar al joven amo a su respectiva clase… Al llegar notó que no estaba ahí, el salón estaba casi vacío. El único que estaba ahí era Hiro; el joven miraba por la ventana aquel atardecer, porque, aunque estuvieran en invierno, el atardecer estaba despejado dejando ver claramente el cielo en tonos rojizos. No obstante, con algunos nubarrones… Pero aun así era un escenario hermoso que nadie en su sano juicio podría perderse.

―Disculpa, ¿has visto a Nura Rikuo-kun? ―Preguntó la chica con total inocencia, el peli-negro se estremeció… Hacía años que no escuchaba aquella voz tan melodiosa para sus oídos. Se volteo inmediatamente, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Sus hermosos orbes azules, su largo cabello negro combinado con azul y blanco, sus labios vacilantes entre una sonrisa y el silencio… Era su amada Yuki-Onna…

Y de un momento a otro su cuerpo se dirigió hacia ella, sus brazos la rodearon. La primera reacción de Tsurara no fue otra que sonrojarse y luego de unos minutos se alejo bruscamente de él.

― ¿Q-que fue eso? ―Murmuró nerviosa la peli-negra, de pronto Hiro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ignorando a Tsurara y ocultando su mirada en su fleco, en seguida salió del aula. Dejando a la Yuki-Onna del clan Nura… ¿Aterrorizada?...Y claro, con la cara roja como un tomate.

Ya habían terminado las clases, Kyotsugu-kun le pidió ayuda para llevar unas cosas al almacén del gimnasio; todo el camino estuvo hablando sobre yokais e incluso de la mitología de otros países, y por alguna razón comenzó a prestarle atención.

No sabía porqué pero, esta vez se le hizo algo interesante eso de las leyendas de otros lugares, algunas veces se preguntó si eran inventadas por él, pero después comenzó a creerlas.

Cuando dejaron todo en su lugar Kyoutsugu se quedó y el regresó al salón de clase por sus cosas, después pensó en ir a buscar a Tsurara, pero, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar escucho su voz. Su mano estaba casi tocando la puerta, se detuvo, y empezó a mirar por las ventanas de la puerta. Pronto sucedió algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto, la estaba abrazando…

En seguida Hiro camino hasta la puerta en donde él se encontraba, rápidamente se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar sin que le notara.

―Tsurara ―Llamó después de unos minutos acercándose, ella lo miro sorprendida, _¡Este es el fin, Rikuo-sama debió ver todo!_ , pensó alarmada, Rikuo decidió preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió. Esperando que su guardiana no le mintiera.― ¿Pasa algo?

Cuando se lo preguntó ella se puso más nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, al ver su reacción suspiro. _Lo que me temía_.

―Vámonos… ―Dijo algo frio, Tsurara asintió. Salieron del salón de clase y luego se dirigieron a casa. Todo el camino ella estuvo muy callada, de vez en cuando parecía que quería decir algo pero de inmediato se detenía.

Al llegar a la casa, algo muy raro ocurrió. Nadie fue para recibirlos, no es que le moleste que no lo hayan hecho, es solo que es muy extraño en ellos, además parecía que no había nadie en la casa, buscaron en la cocina, el baño y algunas habitaciones pero nada.

Hasta que se les ocurrió buscar en la sala de reuniones, se dirigieron hasta ahí, cuando los dos estaban frente a la puerta, ahí se encontraban todos escuchando a través de ella. Y ni si quiera notaron que estaban detrás de ellos, llamó a Kejoro –ella era una de las que estaban en "primera fila"- pero ella hizo una ademán para que guardara silencio.

Instantáneamente la puerta se abrió, era Karasu-tengu, observaba a todos con enojo y después su mirada se dirigió hacia el sandaime.

―Por favor, Rikuo-sama, pase… ―Dijo Karasu mientras el regresaba a la habitación, hizo lo mismo al igual que Tsurara. Al entrar los dos se sorprendieron al notar que ahí estaba Hiro y Sakurako estaba detrás de él.

El aspecto de los dos era totalmente diferente; el cabello de Hiro era totalmente plateado y sus ojos eran de un intenso rojo carmesí, en cuanto Sakurako, su cabello y ojos seguían siendo los mismos, lo único que cambio fue que en vez de orejas "humanas" tenia orejas de zorro.

Sakurako miro a Rikuo fríamente levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, sin embargo Hiro se quedo ahí sentado.

― ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Rikuo? ―Objetó con enfado el supremo.

―L-lo siento… ―Contestó el castaño mientras le servían sake las puertas se cerraron y la habitación quedo en silencio.

―Rikuo… El es Sawamura Hiro, joven jefe del clan Sunōfurēku, aunque también lo conocen como el clan Sawamura… ―Comentó el anciano, Rikuo hizo una reverencia al igual que Tsurara.

― Como le dije, Nurarihyon-sama… Estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas con el fin de ayudarlo a usted y a su nieto en contra de Nue , unir fuerzas con Toono y aportar lo que sea necesario para el clan Nura. ―Explicó Hiro solemnemente.― Le aseguro que no dejare que esta alianza se rompa fácilmente como lo hizo mi abuelo…

Nurarihyon bebió te y luego miro a Hiro algo irritado.

―Espero que cumplas con eso…Hiro. ―Dijo el anciano con tono autoritario.― Espero que lo cumplas… ―Repitió, se miraron a los ojos y por un momento el ambiente se puso tenso parecía que botaban chispas de sus ojos, luego Sawamura sonrió sarcásticamente y se levantó junto con Sakurako.

―Bien, tengo que irme. Hasta luego Nurarihyon-sama, Rikuo-sama. ―Se despidió haciendo una reverencia al igual que su guardiana.

Salieron de la habitación y todos los yokais que estaban afuera hicieron una fila y se despidieron de ellos.

―Es un buen chico, ha pasado por mucho y por eso es tan fuerte. ―Comentó Nurarihyon.― Es igual a su padre

― ¿A que vino? ―Preguntó Rikuo indiferentemente.

―Ganryuu dijo que lo conoceríamos ¿no? ―Respondió el anciano.― En verdad espero que esta alianza dure un largo tiempo…

―S-supremo comandante…. ―Llamó Tsurara con nerviosismo y muy ruborizada.― ¿Podría contarnos más sobre él? Ya-Ya sabe, te-tenemos que saber un poco más de nuestros aliados.― ¡Uh! Golpe bajo para Rikuo...

―Está bien… ―Contestó el anciano sirviéndose sake.― Sawamura Hiro, el es como tú, Rikuo

El castaño se sobresalto al escuchar eso al igual que Yuki-Onna.

― ¿Cómo yo? ―Preguntó Nura.― ¿A qué te refieres?

― En el día el es un humano, pero en la noche su forma es otra… Ya sea a la de un zorro o solo su pelo y ojos cambian. Aunque su hermano, Sawamura Tsubasa, siempre mantiene la forma de un humano…Pero las habilidades que tiene son impresionantes.

Heredó el clan cuando era más joven que tú, y también las empresas que tienen (las cuales sostiene casi toda la economía de Japón) Ya que su padre murió cuando el tenia 6 años… Desde esa edad comenzaron a prepararlo para que fuera el único heredero .―Hizo una pausa para beber sake y luego prosiguió.― Su madre no estaba de acuerdo… Y un día fue asesinada frente a él cuando tenía 10 años…

Por desgracia nadie sabe quien lo hizo, ni si quiera el mismo Hiro vio la cara del asesino... Pero esa es una de las razones por las que decidió convertirse en el heredero, a toda costa quiere encontrar al culpable… Bueno, la mitad de lo que les dije son rumores.

― ¡¿Cómo que rumores! ―Reclamó Rikuo.

―Bueno, el es un chico muy serio y su mirada no dice mucho, además, aunque nosotros tuvimos una estrecha relación con su clan nunca nos revelaban cosas personales, y a nosotros no nos interesaba mucho. ― Es por eso que mañana tendrás que ir a su mansión a conocerlo mejor, ya que hoy no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar… ―Dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba y ellos hacían lo mismo.― No te presentarás al colegio mañana, ya que estarás todo el día en la mansión Sawamura… Igual tu, Yuki-Onna.

Los dos asintieron con nerviosismo

.

Hiro y Sakurako cenaban silenciosamente en el gran comedor de la mansión, en una larga mesa de caoba, todo el lugar era de un estilo muy sofisticado.

Hiro en el extremo derecho de la mesa y Sakurako en el izquierdo, las mucamas estaban en la puerta de pie; repentinamente Ganryuu entró radiante al comedor y tomó asiento en medio de los chicos.

―Y bien, Hiro-chan… ¿Cómo te fue con el clan Nura? ―Preguntó el peli-blanco alegremente mientras que Hiro tomaba te y lo miraba ojo con enfado. No le agradaba que usara "chan" al llamarlo.

―No sucedió nada interesante… ―Respondió el chico fríamente.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no viste a Tsurara-chan? ― Sawamura miro furioso a Ganryuu mientras él le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona, era algo típico en el, es un hombre desalmado y cruel incluso con su sobrino Hiro, muchos podrían pensar que es simpático, pero al tenerle confianza el utiliza a sus amigos más cercanos sin que ellos puedan evitarlo... Para muchos en la mansión, es un verdadero ayakashi.― Ahh, es igual a Setsura-san… Tan hermosa como ella…Parecen gemelas.

Hiro se levanto golpeando con sus manos la mesa mientras miro con desprecio al peli-blanco y salió del comedor apresuradamente, luego se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su chaqueta negra junto con una bufanda gris y salió.

―Ganryuu-sama no debió decir eso… ―Replicó la rubia levantándose mientras que Ganryuu sonreía un poco.

―Como sea… Los problemas para Hiro-chan ya están comenzando ¿piensas lo mismo, miserable mitad demonio? ―Comentó el peli-blanco. La oji-verde cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió del lugar azotando la puerta con potencia. ― Esperó que algún día puedan entender… ¿no cree usted, Akira-sama? ―Musitó orgullosamente levantando su copa de vino.

Hiro caminó por casi toda la ciudad, aunque no le gustaba mucho el frio, la nieve le recordaba a su Yuki-Onna, se detuvo en el parque que estaba frente a la escuela y se sentó en uno de los balancines. Una típica noche de diciembre mientras que el viento sutil del invierno chocaba contra su blanquecino rostro él pensaba en ella sin descanso y no solo en Tsurara si no que también en la madre de ella. Una ayakashi fuerte, decidida y alegre, no cabía duda de que Tsurara era su hija… y sobre todo del hombre que alguna vez fue como un padre para él.

― _¡Akira-san! ―Gritaba felizmente un niño de más o menos unos 7 u 8 años mientras corría hacia un hombre alto que se encontraba de espaldas y usaba un hakama azul_

_El individuo se volteo, su cabello era corto de color azabache sus ojos tenían un hermoso rojo carmesí y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve; al ver al niño correr hacia él una gran sonrisa se pinto en sus labios._

― _Hiro-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? ―Inquirió Akira mientras lo recibía con un abrazo.―Hace unos momentos estaba jugando con Tsubasa y Sakurako-chan…_

―_No me gusta jugar con Tsubasa-nii-chan, además, Sakurako es muy seria y siempre está leyendo libros o viendo al vacio, y cuando no hace eso se la pasa molestándome, es como si me odiara… ―Contestó el chico con fastidio el peli-negro rio un poco y luego subió a sus hombros al niño._

―_Tsubasa-kun tiene un carácter muy duro y Sakurako-chan es muy solitaria porque perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña… ―Explicó Akira.― Es por eso que es así, pero eso no significa que lo odie… Al contrario, Tsubasa-kun y Sakurako-chan juegan con usted por qué les agrada… ―Hizo una pausa al ver que el niño paseaba su mirada por todos lados.― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó extrañado el peli-negro._

― _¿Dónde está Yuki-Onna-chan? ―Investigó Hiro con inocencia, Akira suspiró y luego bajó al niño de sus hombros._

―_Setsura tenía cosas que atender en su clan… ―Respondió sonriendo._

―Akira-san… No debería llamarla así, a ella no le gusta…

―_No te preocupes, es divertido hacer que se moleste, haces que se vea linda… Deberías intentarlo algún día…_

Hiro se levantó y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos mientras veía caer la nieve murmuró:

―Con que es "divertido"… ¿Huh? Habrá que ver…―Pronunció acomodando su bufanda.― Este juego ya comenzó, mi amada Yuki-Onna


	3. Mundo de sueños

_**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece, es creación de Hiroshi Shiibashi.**_

"**Mundo de sueños"**

― ¿Qué harás con ella cuando la tengas comiendo de tu mano?―Preguntó burlonamente una voz femenina.― Ah, ya veo… Simplemente la traicionaras, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer, con tal de que Sorae esté bien ¿Verdad, Hiro?

El chico alzó la mirada envuelta en rabia, ¡Esa mujer estaba haciendo todo por qué él se convirtiera en lo mismo que su abuelo! ¡Un traidor!

― ¿Ara? ¿Te estás resistiendo? ¡No me hagas reír, Hiro! ―La mujer comenzó a reírse discretamente mientras Hiro, que yacía en el suelo agotado y con heridas de gravedad, intentaba levantarse.― No deberías hacer eso, Hiro-chan… ¿Acaso te gustaría terminar como Akira-sama? ―Con la sola mención de aquel nombre los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de par en par y utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para levantarse torpemente, la mujer tenía largos cabellos blancos, ojos rasgados de color verde limón y su piel era muy blanca.

―Yami…―Llamó Hiro jadeante. La mujer le miro interrogante y con algo de fastidio.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ―Preguntó con los ojos en vueltos en ira. Hace más de un año que la persona más importante para Hiro había sido raptada por el mayor enemigo del clan Sawamura. Intentó de todo para tráela de vuelta pero fue en vano, pues ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo .No, ella no estaba muerta, Sorae estaba en aquel **"Mundo de sueños" **un lugar que con los años el clan Sawamura había podido alcanzar con gran esfuerzo y dedicación utilizando el conocido "**Sueño Lúcido**". Este mundo es un lugar que conecta los sueños de todos los seres en el mundo ¿Recuerdas las pesadillas donde encontraste a horrorosas criaturas? Pues ellos son los altos mandos del clan Sawamura.

Yami suspiró con fastidio mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

― ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado la misma pregunta? ―Comentó la mujer poniendo su dedo índice sobre una copa de vino que tenía en su mano izquierda y luego rodeando con delicadeza la orilla.― Te he dicho que ella está atrapada en algún lugar de este mundo, y te advertí que la única que puede sacarla de aquí es la Yuki-Onna del clan Nura ¿no? ―Hiro agacho la mirada, al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo. No quería hacer sufrir a Tsurara, pero no había otra forma.

―Ahora mismo estamos cerca del sueño de Yuki-Onna ―Dijo señalando con el dedo índice un lugar del cual una puerta apareció de la nada, era de color blanco y su manija era dorada. Hiro miro la puerta sorprendido.―Si la abres, podrás ver claramente los sueños de Yuki-Onna. Probablemente ella pueda verte.

Hiro caminó con dificultad hacia la puerta mientras estiraba su brazo y este temblaba un poco. Su mano quedo a centímetros de la manija, no sabía si hacerlo o no. Él amaba a Sorae, pero, por alguna razón… también a Tsurara, y sí le hacía daño a cualquiera de las dos, se sentiría como el ser más horrible del mundo, sin embargo, estaba seguro que si no lo hacía, Yami y sus subordinados se harían cargo de matar a Sorae y a Tsurara, incluso si tenían que volver al clan Nura en uno de sus peores enemigos. Finalmente se decidió y abrió con algo de miedo la puerta, Yami desapareció mientras una nube de pétalos de kerria le rodeaba.

_Hiro logró ver a una mujer de espaldas frente al Sakura que se encuentra en la mansión Nura, ella vestía un kimono idéntico al de Tsurara solo que el de esta mujer tenía unas mariposas negras en lugar de rombos como en el Kimono de la Oikawa. El árbol de Sakura parecía brillar en esa horrible oscuridad, Setsura miró con profundo cariño a un hombre sentado en la rama del árbol. No, no era Nurarihyon, era un hombre que Hiro conocía muy bien: Sawamura Akira, su tío y buen amigo de Rihan Nura._

―_Setsura ~ ―Llamó Akira bajando del árbol, su expresión era de total diversión pero también amor hacia Setsura, pues le encantaba hacer que su esposa se sonrojara._

― _¿Qu-Que? ―Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada, Akira rió un poco, Setsura seguía poniéndose nerviosa a pesar de tener varios años casados e incluso teniendo una hija._

―_Cuida de Tsurara por mi… ―Esto tomó por sorpresa a Setsura, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Hiro se acercó a ellos, pero ninguno de ellos podía verlo, tampoco Tsurara, ya que Hiro estaba haciendo usó de un habilidad que su padre le había enseñado._

― _¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo, Akira? ―Preguntó la Yuki-Onna sintiendo, por alguna razón, un poco de pánico por las palabras de su cónyuge. Akira borró su sonrisa y luego miró a Setsura seriamente. Akira abrió la boca y comenzó a decir algo que Hiro no pudo escuchar, solo pudo ver como el semblante de Setsura cambiaba y sus ojos se abrían de par en par mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. _

Este escenario fue desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora Hiro se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, seguramente Tsurara se había despertado. Solo faltaba él, estaba más que seguro que todo su clan le estaría buscando. Era mejor regresar a casa, despertó sentado debajo de un árbol mientras unos niños de entre 8 o 9 años le picaban las mejillas con sus dedos, Hiro les sonrió, le gustaban mucho los niños.

―Señor ¿Qué está haciendo aquí dormido? ―Preguntó una niña de vestido rosa, cabello largo castaño y ojos miel, mientras el niño (de cabello del mismo color que la chica y ojos color azul celeste) que le picaba su mejilla derecha se levantaba y le miraba extrañado esperando una respuesta. Hiro se enderezo con dificultad y luego ponía su mano izquierda en su rostro, le dolía un poco la cabeza, las heridas que se reciben en el **"Mundo de Sueños"** no afectan el cuerpo del yokai en la realidad solo duele un poco. Si por ejemplo, en el **"sueño"** de alguien te rompes una pierna o un brazo, en la realidad solo sentirás el terrible dolor de esto.

― Ganryuu-sama y los demás le hemos estado buscando… ―Dijeron los dos niños en unisonó con una voz seria y tenebrosa, Hiro se sorprendió y volteo rápidamente a ver a los infantes que sonreían tiernamente.

―Hah… ya veo, ustedes son Kohaku y Kohane-san ¿no es así? ―Los dos niños asintieron. Kohane y Kohaku, su apariencia puede engañar a muchos pero su poder puede igualar al "miedo" de Hiro, pertenecen a los altos mandos, aunque Hiro no conoce a todos ya que son demasiados.

―Hiro-sama, Rikuo-sama y Yuki-Onna-sama están esperándolo en la mansión ―Comentó la pequeña Kohane.― Aswang* les ha recibido.

― Ya veo, bueno, creo que debo ir ―Pronunció Hiro levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa, luego hizo un ademán a los niños y comenzó a caminar hacia la gente, adentrándose más a la ciudad, pero una mano le detuvo, se dio media vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron de par.

― ¡Yo, Hiro! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Saludó energéticamente una chica de largo y negro cabello, sus ojos era típicos de una chica originaria de Kioto: Keikain Yua, pariente cercana de Keikain Yura y Keikain Ryuuji.

― ¡Yua! ―Exclamó Hiro liberándose del agarre de la onmyōji, que puso mala cara por la reacción de Sawamura.― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Bueno, tenía hambre así que vine por…―Dijo enseñando una bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha, a Hiro una gotita en la cabeza apareció e interrumpió a la chica.

― ¡No me refería a eso! ―Gritó Hiro perdiendo los estribos y llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí, notando esto, Sawamura tomó del brazo a Yua y la llevó a una parte donde no circulaba mucha gente. La chica sabía que no se refería a eso, pero le encantaba molestar al líder del clan Sawamura.― ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí en Ukiyo-e!

―Ehhh, ¡No tienes porqué enfadarte! ―Dijo Yua a punto de llorar, luego procedió a explicar mientras Hiro le veía con fastidio y ella usaba un tono meloso para hablar― Me aburría en Kioto, no había ningún Yokai fuerte que llamara mi atención, además ¿No tengo derecho a venir a visitar a mi prima?

―No me estás hablando con la verdad, ¡Y deja ya de hablar así! Sabes muy bien que tus tonterías de "**Niña Dulce**" no funcionan conmigo, estúpida onmyōji ―Advirtió Hiro aún más enojado que antes. ¡Típico de Yua!, usando siempre su actitud dulce para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, la de una mujer psicópata y sádica, que lo único que le interesa es sobre pasar el poder de Yura.

― ¡Já! Hiro, Hiro… Es obvio que vengo de espectadora, ya quiero ver como los Yokais se destruyen entre sí ―Comentó la peli-negra sonriendo socarronamente.― Ya me voy, te estás volviendo muy aburrido. Adiós ―Se despidió seriamente, Hiro solo suspiró. Estaba seguro que esa chica no solo estaría como espectadora, ella también movería las piezas de su juego.

**Mansión Sawamura:**

Para llegar tuvieron que atravesar un sendero asfaltado de más o menos 200 metros, secundado por una larga hilera de Jacarandas frondosísimas y de belleza deslumbrante. Detrás de estos maravillosos árboles, pudieron distinguir un jardín que parecía nunca acabar. Por un momento, Tsurara se sintió como en otro país, pues en la nación Nipona jamás había podido apreciar tal lugar.

El coche que les transportó hasta la mansión era un auto muy limitado y único. Era una experiencia nueva, tanto para Rikuo como para Tsurara, transportarse de la Casa Principal Nura hasta la mansión Sawamura en un coche como ese. Después, de que la baba se les escurriera a los dos de ver tal cantidad de cosas lujosas dentro del coche, por fin, pudieron divisar la gran mansión de cuatro plantas. La puerta principal era escoltada por 4 grandes pilares de piedra, la pared exterior principal estaba casi cubierta por una enorme enredadera, de ésta sobre salían los ventanales antiguos, exquisitamente decorados con molduras y tallas de anclas, cruces y pájaros.

Al entrar a la residencia fueron recibidos por una mujer vieja, de largo cabello canoso y una expresión de total indiferencia, las mucamas vestidas de negro y blanco se encontraban formadas en dos hileras de 20 chicas que hacían una reverencia. Esto era totalmente diferente a como recibían a Rikuo después de regresar de la escuela.

―Por aquí, Rikuo-sama, Yuki-Onna-sama ―Dijo la anciana señalando con su mano un pasillo al frente. Caminaron por ese largo pasillo, con ventanales enormes, pero no servían de nada si se encontraban cubiertos con largas cortinas rojas de seda. Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta, Aswang abrió la puerta, en el interior estaba lo que parecía ser la sala principal: Un sillón de tres cuerpos de cuero blanco, otros dos sofás chicos a los lados de color blanco, y en medio de estos tres sofás se encuentra una mesa de centro de vidrio.

Nura y Tsurara se sentaron en el sillón más grande y aguardaron a que Aswang regresara con unas tasas de té, tiesos y muy pegados el uno al otro, por alguna razón sentían que debían estar así por "Educación".

―Ermm… Rikuo-sama, e-esto es algo incomodo. ―Murmuró Tsurara mientras miraba a Rikuo, quien asintió con nerviosismo, ya que su guardiana estaba abrazada de su brazo, haciéndolo sentir un tipo choque eléctrico en éste y sus mejillas enrojecían un poco. Aunque muchas veces ha estado así de cerca de Tsurara, pero esta vez era diferente porque, en esa habitación silenciosa, ellos dos estaban solos…**solos**. La puerta se abrió fuertemente, Tsurara se sorprendió al igual que su amo, así que se separaron tan rojos como un tomate.

― Gracias, por venir, Rikuo-sama… ―Comentó Hiro, quien abrió de esa forma la puerta solo para separarlos. Camino hasta uno de los sillones pequeños y se sentó, Aswang* llegó pronto con unas tazas de té y las puso en la mesita de centro, Hiro tomó una mientras Aswang le daba las otras dos a Rikuo y a Yuki-Onna.―Bien, Rikuo-sama, ¿Le gustaría que le diera un tour por la mansión y le presentara a algunos de mis subordinados?

―Llámame Rikuo, y claro, me gustaría. ―Dijo Rikuo sonriente, Hiro sonrió de una manera forzada.

―Bien, entonces… Vamos ―Le dio su tasa a Aswang de una manera un tanto grosera, comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Rikuo y Tsurara dejaran sus tasas en la mesa y se apresuraran para seguirle el paso al chico.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, todos con ventanales enormes pero con las cortinas rojas de seda cerradas.

―Espero y no les moleste tanta "oscuridad", pero a algunos de nuestros yokais no les agrada la luz. ―Explicó, mientras caminaba rápidamente, Rikuo y Tsurara apenas y podían seguirle el paso, ¡El tipo era bastante rápido! Y eso era en su forma humana ¡Rikuo no quería ni imaginarse como seria en una pelea!

Por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta, se escuchaban risas y como se rompían cosas. Hiro suspiró con una sonrisa y luego abrió la puerta lentamente, Rikuo y la peli-negra miraron por arriba del hombre de Hiro y pudieron ver todo un caos: Onis bailando sobre mesas, mini-yokais bebiendo hasta el fondo y diversos ayakashis saltando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Entre tan tas criaturas Rikuo pudo distinguir a varios Yokais que jamás había visto, algunos era grandes y musculosos, tenían cabeza y cola de toro, otros tenían cuerpo de león pero cabeza humana.

Entonces lo que medio aprendió Rikuo, sobre la clase de historia que había tenido la semana pasada, comenzó a fluir en su mente ¡Esos no eran Yokais Japoneses precisamente! Ahora lo que le habían dicho sobre **"Alianza con otros países" **lo entendía a la perfección.

― ¡Ah! ¡Hiro-sama! ―Exclamó con emoción una de tantas mujeres con cuerpo de león y rostro de mujer, cada una tenía su nombre, pero la raza en general era una conocida como: "Esfinge"

Al escuchar el nombre de su amo, todos los yokais ahí presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo e hicieron una reverencia perfectamente coordinada.

― ¡Bienvenido sea, amo Hiro! ―Exclamaron todos como si fueran uno solo haciendo que Rikuo y Tsurara dieran un paso hacia atrás. Los yokais se sorprendieron a l verlos pero después sonrieron. ― ¡Bienvenidos, Rikuo-sama, Yuki-Onna-sama! ―Gritaron con más euforia que antes, Sawamura no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de Rikuo y su guardiana.

―Ya, ya, chicos… Les han asustado ―Se burló Hiro cerrando la puerta haciendo que los yokais regresaran a lo que hacían.―Lamento eso, como verán ellos son algo "Animados" para no decir otra cosa. ―Comentó comenzando a caminar.

―No-No te preocupes por eso, Hiro-san, es así todos los días en mi hogar ―Dijo Rikuo sonriendo nerviosamente, Hiro sonrió forzosamente y era una sonrisa muy obvia para Rikuo, y no tanto para Tsurara que parecía hipnotizada viendo los cuadros de paisajes hermosos.

Se pararon frente a una puerta enorme y blanca de madera solida.

―Bien, ahora les presentare a un miembro muy importante de mi clan…

*Aswang: Asuang (AFI: [a'swaŋ]) es un duende, brujo o demonio de la mitología filipina, conocido en casi todo el archipiélago filipino, particularmente entre los tagalos, pampangos, bicolanos, etc.

Es un demonio nocturno que toma las formas que quiere, como las de un perro, gato, ave u otro animal. El aswang coge preferentemente niños, abandonados y caminantes solitarios. Con su lengua horriblemente dilatada, negra y flexible como la seda, extrae los fetos a las mujeres que están encintas. A él se atribuyen los dolores en el parto.

Muchas fábulas distintas y hasta contrarias se refieren al asuang, porque los distintos pueblos filipinos confunden bajo el nombre de asuang los recuerdos de varios demonios distintos de su religión antigua y primitiva (Como el tamao y el cama-cama); de modo que hoy asuang suele ser, tanto para todos, la denominación genérica de una serie de duendes o equivalente al sentido de la voz española brujo o duende, El pájaro Tiktik, ave nocturna, anuncia con su canto la proximidad del asuang.

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este cap… ¿Qué les pareció Yua? ¿Les gusta que sea la prima de Yura? Jejejeje se me ocurrió este personaje al ver Deadman Wonderland, cuando Ganta pelea contra Minatsuki xD

Creo que tengo varios errores pero mañana los corregiré… o tal vez el domingo… No sé, pero tratare de corregirlos o

**Agradecimientos:** Suki 90, Lonely Athena, Corazón de piedra verde y a mi amigocha ItzelJs

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


End file.
